1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a cycling exerciser having a rotatable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cycling exercisers comprise a pair of foot supports coupled to a support base by a pair of cranks and a handle solidly secured to the support base such that it does not rotate.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cycling exercisers.